castlestoryguidefandomcom-20200215-history
Expired Game News
21 November 2018 BLACK FRIDAY COMING!! On Friday, 23 November 2018, Storm8 will offer several items for sale for Gems. According to older players, these are always a great value and shouldn't be missed. It is an opportunity for new players to get an item from an event they missed. Aquamarine Alicorn (special event) *Drops: 4-10 ENERGY plus 2-4 Mermaid Scales. Rare chance for 20, 30, 40, 50 or 100 energy! *Collection time: 22 hours *Sale price: Blossom Phoenix (special event) *Drops: Blue Petals, Living Wood, Wood *Collection time: 4 hours (speed up 16 Gems) *Sale price: Ivy's Bakery *Drops: 2 drops of either: Silver Platter, Ivy's Hot Sauce, Skunku-Pies, Super Yummy Pies, Syrup, Bread, Orange Cobbler, Flour *Collection time: 24 hours *Sold in Market for 200 Gems when unlocked by quest, with a 10 Gems rebate step if bought during the quest *Sale price: Lair of Beasts (special event) *Uses: Spawns various beasts - Skunkupine, Fangbeast, Dire Boar, or Glimmer Troll. The monsters may drop Boar Pelt, Bones, Creep Tooth, Fur, Rat Tail, Troll Essence, Troll Horn *Sale price: Soup Kitchen (special event) *Drops: Bacon, Breaded Fish, Carrots, Fish, Noodles, Roast Chicken *Collection time: 2 hours *Sale price: Unknown items pictured: a green crab and a yellow crab. This is a big week!! Three additional announcements have been made: a building, a creature, and an event. All for release in Friday!! Storm8 also announced a new creatures to be released on 23 November 2018: Chimera. And a new event, featuring ... Foxicorns? No information is available - the teaser screens do not show drops. Storm8 announced a "spell" over the Royal Exchange that will halve the trade times and DOUBLE the Trade Tickets! It starts 23 November 2018. The question is, how long will it last?! 16 August 2018 The Scholar's Wedding (forum topic) is the new event. It will last 14 days. Looks like there will be a tasty drop from one rare prize! The Ornery Goat pet, presumably rare, has a chance to drop Expansion Permits! Collection progress prizes include Crowns, a cute white goat, and a walker, Agnes. Community prizes will be the pretty Stargazer's Fence, Stargazer's Arch, and Stargazer's Tower. The last three decor items are also being sold in the Market for Gems. Given past experiences, we can expect a Weekday Warrior some hours after this event, which will end the next day before a new release. It will be a good time to rebuild your stocks. 2 August 2018 New event, A Midsummer Sprite's Dream (Official Forum Topic) looks like it will be awarding fairies as walkers. Puck is the reward from Goal 5. Additional fairy citizens are also for sale in the Town Square. 1 August 2018 A WeekDAY Warrior has started! It's not nearly as exciting nowadays, when we can't use it to get a ton of event materials. As previously, the time window will end before the new release tomorrow. Is it still worth jumping through hoops for the Baron to get 20 minutes of unlimited energy? It's up to you. If needed, our Weekday Warrior Guide has the details. 28 July 2018 The current Leaderboard/Monster Hunt event ends in 4 days. The Monster Hunt Wiki Guide is progressing. The Trade Wagon article is fleshed out, and the Mythic Research Center article has been started. Any help on these, and on monster hunt items and buildings, is greatly appreciated. The Cabbage Hut really needs explaining, as does the new Wizard's Portal. 25 July 2018 The Beastmaster/Monster Hunt event (Official Forum Topic) is on its' third day. The Beastmaster event has the end goal of a Lion pet. In the Leaderboard activity, everyone gets something but the top two winners will receive a Lion walker. If some people are so far ahead you can't catch up, don't let it take over your thoughts. Let it go. The walker prize doesn't have to mean anything to you unless you let it. Enjoy the game. Regarding the Monster Hunt (Official Monster Hunt GUIDE in forum), the Lion spawn also gives tokens for use at the all-important Trade Wagon. The Lions spawn from cows and pigs. Players should focus on the Monster Hunt: Purple Golems from horses, Blue Dire Boars from a dead tree, and whatever else is encountered. Per the forum it's not worthwhile to chase Fangbeasts for the Novice challenge. Note that your quest goals are a waste of tokens. The Ruler's Amulet is a dead end. The Blue Sapphires are needed to make the subsequent Princess Lorelei'sFountain, which is pretty but not as important as the Buildings offered. The Cooking Camp, the Mythic Research Center (craft animals that drop energy and other delights) or the Cabbage Hut (beat the Baron at his own game, win prizes that drop valuables) take a lot of tokens but have long-term benefits. You do have to make one small trade in order to see the advanced items, though. 22 July 2018 Meadow Wolf and Fabled Fawnicorn have come to an exhausting end. The teaser screen for tomorrow's event is to the right. According to Storm8 staff in forum, this will be a "Beast Master/Monster Hunt" event. A Monster Hunt (wiki guide in work) is a GREAT event, allowing you to earn tokens to purchase things at the Trade Wagon! That Cabbage Hut, or Mythic Research Center, or Cooking Camp can be yours!! Storm8 says that new trades will also be released. Get out your Horses, your Princess Lorelei's Fountain (drops tokens during event), and whatever else you might need! Weekend/Weekday Warrior has been noticeably absent during events the past two weeks. At the same time, Storm8 posted a sale bundle which included +20 minutes of unlimited energy. Some players speculate that it is meant to provide the Weekday Warrior experience, (without dealing with the Baron!), for a gem fee. Bottom line: there's nothing wrong with Storm8's business model. They gotta eat. Period. 12 July 2018 NEW: 2018 July 12 - The Fabled Fawn and The Meadow Wolf. Or see the Official Forum discussion topic. You will probably want four Market Places for Chapter 1 of the storybook. You must visit 4 times, and the wait time is 22 hours! (Be sure to click on the quest in the Quest log before you begin, just in case.) The storybook is not in the Quest Log - it has an icon of deer faces toward the right-hand edge of your display. Another "WeekDAY Warrior" 16-hour window that started around 7 pm PDT Wednesday (10 July) night ended as scheduled at 11 am PDT this morning, before the new event started. 11 July 2018 Note that The Search for Sabina Questline is a permanent part of the game, so you can pursue it at your leisure. Wisp Lanterns become a bigger issue as well as Expansion Permits and cash, so it will be a long ride. 5 July 2018 There are TWO new events. The first is a new main storyline quest, The Search for Sabina Questline (wiki guide), (Official Forum topic.) It requires level 20, Sabina's House, and Thurston's Fort. The notes below are to help you prep and collect materials: they are not the quest steps. Things to get out immediately: WATCHTOWERS. At a certain point you will need to search them, and the item is not a guaranteed drop. It's a 4-hour wait time, so be ready. You will need for the first step: a total of 10 Wood, 4 Syrup, and 4 Enchanter's Essence to make 2 Root Beers in the Kitchen. The recipe will be at the bottom of the list, past Lemonade and such. Each takes 2 hours. For the needed Adventure, the fast 2-hour Toadstool Forest one works. (Requires 1 Breaded Fish, 10 Water and 10,000 Coins.) The item is not a guaranteed drop, so you may have to go more than once, or even 4 times. You will need to search Farmhouses in the next step. You need to collect 10 arrows, so plan for the 10-minute wait times. Again, not a guaranteed drop. You will need 10 sets of 10 Red Petals, 20 White Petals and 10 Water. Your 99 in storage isn't enough. (The second, optional event expired 10 July. "Into the Wilds" was an 'optional' rushed expansion to new area squares. If you completed this within 7 days, you got a wisp pet. A lot of lamps and cash were needed for these expansions. Completing the quest The Search for Sabina Pt. 1/4 was also required.) Side note: There are new citizens for sale in the Town Square. Older Expired Events The Seafoam Serenade event (forum topic.) has ended. The Tell No Tales event (forum topic) has ended. The Ye Old Toy Shoppe (forum topic) event ended 6 June 2018. The 17 May 2018 Royal Faire event has ended. The 3 May 2018 Freshening Up With Florals event has Ended. Recognition to helpful forum posters for the floral guide: CharlieGirl9, CaymanTurtle, RogueDagger, xinxintalk, kiryuuku123, LadyRissaRenae, jbfps116, sandisin, comeseecomesah, tigarlilyvol, kolakid2, gilachaya, katbtodd, ShibuyaCloth Category:Castle Story